


All in Good Time

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [107]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, For National Infertility Survival Day, I Tried, I know this is a delicate subject, One that I've never had to face, So I hope this wasn't insensitive or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Roxy wants a baby, but things just aren't going her way.





	All in Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> For National Infertility Survival Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-infertility-survival-day-sunday-before-mothers-day/

Roxy stared at the piece of plastic in her hands, heart sinking lower with every beat at the negative result, the seventh in as many months, that was staring up at her.

A knock at the door startled her, causing her to drop the test on the sink counter as her husband opened the door a crack. 

“You alright, love?” Hamish asked, noticing the fallen piece of plastic. “Nothing again?”

Roxy nodded once, already beginning to crumple with the disappointment.

Hamish was across the room in a flash, cradling her in his arms as she fell apart. “Everything will be alright, love,” he murmured quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple as she cried. “Everything will work out how it’s supposed to.”

Roxy didn’t say anything in return, simply curling closer into Hamish’s strong arms as he carried her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

* * *

Two months later, Roxy returned from a mission, a small boy cradled carefully in her arms, as if daring the world to take this one away from her.

William James was his parents’ pride and joy, and, eight months after being rescued by his mother, he became the best big brother a girl could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
